That Day
by nejikage
Summary: Rima Mashiro is just a normal girl, with a normal life - but lives on a that day, that memory, her long violet haired friend, her first crush, who she lost. Will she find him? What would happen if she does? ; -RIMAHIKO, slight Amuto, Kutau and Yairi-
1. Is It Really You?

**OK. So I was bored of my other story, and I actually dont think I'll continue it, it got pretty lame after a while, and I was thinking about making this story 'coz i wanted to make a story with this sort of storylinee. :)**

'That Day'

Chapter 1 – Is it really you?

* * *

Rima's POV;

I kept remembering those times with him. Nagihiko Fujisaki, a boy with long navy blue hair. My first crush, and my only crush.. Even if it was so long ago, I can remember those moments with him. My names Mashiro Rima, I'm 16 and I go to Seiyo Academy.

Normal POV:

_-Flashback-_

"_Rima! Come back here!" The long haired boy chased the petite girl around the park._

"_Not until you catch me!" Rima laughed, and kept running – both smiling the happist smile ever._

_Rima stopped running, tired and out of breath – she turned around to see if Nagihiko was had caught up to her, but he was no where to be seen. Tears started to fall down the 7 year olds cheek._

"_RIMA!" Nagihiko yelled, but Rima still couldn't see him. He kept yelling "I'm here" until Rima finally reached a tall, big oak tree._

"_Nagi…Where are you…?" Rima yelled, tears still coming out of her eyes._

"_I'm up here Rima-chan!" Rima looked up, to see Nagihiko sitting on a tree branch._

"_N-Nagi!! Your so high! How can I even reach you?"_

"_Don't worry, your not supposed to come up here anyway." Naighiko jumped down the tree and took Rima's hand, causing her to blush._

_2 hours later;_

_Rima and Nagihiko were sitting next to each other, and Rima was falling asleep, and when she did, her head slowly drifted onto Nagihiko's shoulder._

"_Silly girl…Just when I wanted to tell you something important." Nagihiko sighed, then gently kissed her lips making sure she wouldn't wake up._

"_Rima-chan, I'm sorry." Nagihiko got up, and took a letter out of his pocket. "I love you." Were his last words._

_30 minutes later;_

"_Yawn…" Rima got up to see the sun setting._

"_Ahh!! Mummy's gonna kill me! Wait…wheres Nagi?" Rima felt like she was gonna cry again, she got up – not noticing the letter on her lap. It was to late, she already ran away looking for Nagihiko. 'Did he really leave me?'_

_-End Flashback-_

Rima's POV;

He left me, I kept trying to find out where he was, but he was never to be seen. I knew that he had a reason, but what was it? That is the answer I want.

The next day.

I woke up, to hear my parents arguing – once again.

"Rima! Look, look a funny face!" Kusu-Kusu, whos my guardian character made a funny face – she would always try to make me laugh, I guess sometimes it works but at the moment it didn't.

"Thanks Kusu-Kusu, your always there for me when I need you." I faked a smile to her.

"OOI. RIMA MASHIRO HURRY THE F*** UP, WE'RE LEAVING IN 5MINUTES." Dad yelled, looks like dad was taking me, I don't know why…but now he starts to scare me. Anyway, Today was a new school year, boring. I got changed, the uniforms were basically the same to the elementary one, but in my opinion I liked those guardian capes a lot, I just pretended I didn't like them since Amu didn't…The dress(Or skirt? Yeh skirt.) was sky blue, instead of the red and the ties were blue as well. That was pretty much it, the boys costume was green (A/N Sort of like Kukais?)

Dad was yelling again, so I quickly ran out of the door with Kusu-Kusu not far behind. Dad was sitting in the car, with the most impatient-ist (is that even a work?) look on his face.

At school.

"AMU-CHI! RIMA-CHI" Yaya screamed, glomping us like she always does.

"Hey Yaya-chan!" Amu said.

"Morning Yaya-chan" I said, in my soft voice.

"ANYWAY ENOUGH WITH THE BORING INTROS. YAYA HAS GOOD NEWS!" Yaya screamed, ow…my ears, I can't believe Yaya hasn't grown up – even now that shes what, 15?

"OK…spill the beans then…" I said looking pretty dull. What kind of sentence is spill the beans? I don't know why I said it.

"Theres gonna be a new transfer student with long violet hair! OH YEH, it's a boy." Long violet hair? No…It couldn't be…

_DING DONG…DING DONG. _(A/N: My fail attempt for a bell to ring? LOL. )

"Well, Yaya's gonna go to class now~! Bye Amu-chi, Rima-chi!" Yaya ran off, leaving us behind.

"OH CRAP, LETS GET GOING RIMA." Amu always panics if shes late, sometimes she makes me laugh. Hah.

Class. BOO!

OK. So I was in 11-A, and the teacher we had was Ms Kagimi. I hate her. Ahhwell, atleast I got to sit next to Amu – though Tada-gay was in our class, seriously his to girly, his like my girlfriend or something. Amu still likes him, but his moved on to someone else, I'm not sure who – he just told me that he likes someone in our school, maybe his a Pedo. HAHA.

"Alright kids, today we have a new student, from Europe. Please welcome Fujisaki Nagihiko!" Nagi…? The door opened and a long haired guy walked through the door, it was defiantly Nagi.

"Hey guys, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko – just call me Nagi if you want."

* * *

**BLAH. I hate this story alreadyy . aiyaa. ANYHOW.**

**DID ANYONE SEE THE NEWEST SHUGO CHARA EPISODE? I'm addicted. :). It's just like the anime, cept Nagi doesn't save Rima. T^T. So sad. Temari hatches...and stuff, im not gonna spoil it (: hahaa.**

**I hope you enjoyed this new story ... R&R Pleasee ! :)**


	2. Friends? Or Enemies?

**

* * *

**

Ahh… I decided to continue this bad fanfic, sorry I took so long! Thanks for all the reviews (; , that's probably why I continued it. Well, I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER ; I do not own Shugo Chara or Peach-Pit! **

* * *

Chapter 2 – Friends? Or Enemies?

"Hey guys, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko – just call me Nagi if you want." Everyone was whispering to each other. "Oh his HOT!", "Isn't that Nadeshiko?" some said.

"Oh my gosh Rima, it's Nadeshikos twin, Nagihiko!" Amu told me, what? Amu's old best friends TWIN? Nagi didn't have a twin…it must be someone else…but they look the exact same, dammit!

After Class.

"NAGIIII!" Amu screamed as she hugged him.

"Hey Amu! Long time no see." He replied. I could feel jealousy. At that moment, he looked at me with a calming smile. I could feel my memories of that time coming back.

"And you are?" he asked me.

"Mashiro Rima." I replied using a harsh tone.

"Well, hello Rima – I'm Nadeshiko's twin, Nagihiko. I see you have taken the place as Queen. He said.

"Yeah and so? By the way, don't call me Rima, who are you to me anyway?" I was being so mean…I guess I couldn't help it, it made me feel like Amu liked him more than me.

"Fujisaki-kun, it's been a while since I've seen you." Tada-gay butted into the convo.

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!!!! HEY EVERYONE!" Yaya screamed. "N—Nade?" Yaya stopped, and ran up to Nagi, hugging him. "NADE! I missed you so much!!" WOAH. Yaya didn't speak in 3rd person, FOR ONCE!!! "Hey Yaya, it's Nagihiko, not Nadeshiko." (A/N: In this fanfic Yaya met Nagihiko before like Amu.)

"Oh…NAGI!! IT'S BEEN A WHILE!! HOWS NADE?!?!?!" the mood just changed there. "Yaya misses her…" Yaya lowered her voice, she looked so sad…

"Yaya, don't be sad you have me!" I tried to use my position to show how much I cared as well. "Yeah! Yaya has Rima-chi! And Amu-chi! Nade will come back! Yaya doesn't have to be sad!" Yaya was her happy self again, guess it worked.

"Amu-chan, Nadeshiko has left a letter for you guys." Nagi took out the ltetter and gave it to Amu.

The letter said:

'_Dear Amu, and everyone else._

_How're you guys? I miss you heaps! It's great in Europe, but it would be WAY better if you guys were here. Dancing is going great. Mums down at Japan with Nagi, so I'm all alone where I like it best. I'll be coming back down very soon, I think. I hope you guys are doing well!_

_Sincerity;_

_Nadeshiko._

She seems so nice…Maybe she is so much better than me. Maybe that's why Amu and her are so close…

"Rima-chan? Are you okay?" Nagihiko asked.

"Stop calling me 'Rima' Fujisaki-kun, I don't even know you properly. Just because your close to everyone else doesn't mean your close to me!" I told him in a REAL harsh tone, was I jealous?

"Sorry…Mashiro-san." He seemed so hurt, after I said those words…Did I go to far?

Nagihiko's POV:

I was finally back in Japan, and I could finally meet Amu and everyone else.

"Please welcome Fujisaki Nagihiko!" I walked into the class room, to see 3 surprised faces. – Amu-chan, Hotori…and RIMA!?!?!? It couldn't be her…maybe its not? It's been so long though…If she read my letter then she came to Seiyo High for me? Maybe she came back, but at the wrong time…I've missed her so much, and I waited and waited – now…shes finally back.

At the Royal Garden.

I tired to talk to Rima, but everytime I did – she wuld talk to me back in a harsh tone of voice. Why was she like this now? Maybe it really isn't her. I need to get to know her better…

After School.

"Amu-chan!" I ran up to her, trying to chase after her.

"Yes Nagi?" She said.

"You do have Rima's number, yeah?" I asked, trying not to sound like I had interest in her.

"Yeah…Why do you need it?" She seemed curious, dammit…

"Well, Err…Hotori-kun told me that he needed everyone from the guardians number! But…He lost his mobile…so err, yeah, he err asked me to ask you…yeah!" What a lame excuse.

"Oh OK! Here you go Nagi! Oh yeah, I might as well give you Yaya's as well!" This girl is so guilable…

She gave me the numbers, and we went our separate ways.

Rima's POV:

The next day, was a sad day. I sort of felt alone, you could say…Even though we had no school, I was just cuddled up in my bed, my feelings were mixing.

*BEEP BEEP*

Oh look, I have a text, whos it from?

???: hey rima, can we meet at the park?

Rima: ok...hu r u = =...

I kept waiting, finally my phone went off again.

???: some1 at ur sku… I need 2 tell u something..plz?

Rima: ok…fine which park?

This time, the person replied fast.

???: the park right nxt to seiyo high. Thx rima!

Geez…I still have to go out when it's a day off! DAMMIT.

I quickly got changed, I didn't want this 'mysterious' person to wait.

At the Park.

I ran there, to see no one there. Why did I even bother?

"Rima-chan." I turned around.

Oh…my…gosh!

* * *

**How was it? Boring? Fun? Hahaa, sorry if it's abit confusing and short…the next chapter I'll try to make it longer. I might put a sneak peak (; if I can be bothered…**

**ANYWAY. About the newest episode of Shugo Chara…I love their QUEEN'S WALTS. But the manga one was pretty cute too…ahhwell, Yamato Maihime was so pretty(; **

**Ahaha. I hope you enjoyed reading this boring fanfic of mine and…please R&R! THANKS(;**

* * *


	3. Rain Means Hate

Chapter 3 – Rain means hate.

**Ahh, ****a lot of Rimahiko action in this episode ;o , beware…theres also swearing, so yeahh (; well I hope you enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara Or Peach Pit whatsoever.**

* * *

Oh…my…gosh!

Guess who it was.

Fujisaki Nagihiko. How did he get my number? Is he some sort of stalker or WHAT.

"Why're you here Fujisaki?" I asked, using my harsh tone of voice again.

"It was probably just a coincidence…" he trailed off…Coincidence? With HIM? No way.

"OK…then I'll see you later." I ran off, feeling pissed off, why does he piss me off so much? It's just some random guy I met yesterday…DAMMIT!

5 minutes later.

Today has got to be the worst day of my life.

I was walking, and guess what. IT STARTED RAINING! WHAT THE HELL! I ran to a tree, for cover - which is supposedly DANGEROUS but I can't tell you how much I hate rain.

Why? Because it reminded me of that day. After Nagi had left, even though I wasn't sure what happened, I ran to his house, because it was close to the park we were at, but to my surprise – no one was there.

I walked into the house to see everything gone, it was empty. I started crying, crying because I knew he had left me without telling me. When I walked out of the house, it started to rain. I didn't bother running. I didn't even care, all I wanted was my best friend back, no – my love back.

That was why I hated rain. Even if it did look 'pretty' to others, or if it was 'romantic', I didn't care.

When I walked to school in the rain, I'd let myself feel depressed as I walked – I always arrived to school soaking wet, but that was before I moved, because before I moved I was kidnapped, by my uncle, who wanted to sexually abuse me. Even though I was saved, my parents started to fight over whose fault it was, and now, even if we have moved they still fight. Like others would say, my life was broken after that, which isn't true. I already had a hole in my heart when he left me.

"Rima-chan, I finally found you." DAMMIT. It was him again, Nagihiko, can't he just mind his own business?

"What do you want?" I could feel myself crying, this is the worst.

"Why're you crying, Rima-chan?" He seemed so concerned, but why? What am I to him?

"Stop calling me RIMA, fuck off!"

"No Rima-chan, somethings up, and as your friend I'll be here for you." I stopped. Why did he make it sound so sincere? Why is he so kind? Why…

"Why do you even give a crap about me when I'm so bitchy to you? Go bother some other girl!"

"If I really am bothering you then push me away." Push him away? What does he mean…

After those words, it was silent, until he hugged me. Tight.

"What're you doing!? Fuck off!" Is he crazy or something?

"Push me away Rima, push me away." Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel so happy in his arms?

I whispered under my breath _"But I can't…"_

I could feel eyes over flowing with tears, and my grip on him growing tighter. I guess with him around I do feel better.

It stopped raining…Finally.

"Can you let go now please, Fujisaki?" I tried to push him away.

"Oh…Sorry Mashiro-san, I guess I should go." Maybe I should give him a little chance to get to know me better? But, I hate him! Stupid head.

"No…It's alright _Nagi…_Thanks." I called him Nagi. Am I dumb? I just met this…girly-boy thing!

"Did you just call me Nagi? Looks like someone has interest in me." He said, as if he was flirting with me, damn him!

"Okay fine FUJISAKI, goodbye!" I walked away, that guy sure makes me pissed…Grr!

Somewhere.

I'm drenched. This day totally sucks. Good thing I didn't wear make up or else it would be smudged, not like I care anyway…Wait, what happened to the dude that texted me? SHIT.

Ahh well…It was probably just Nagi, the stalker. God I'm so heartless.

Home

YES. My parents aren't home! Peace and quiet, at last!

"Rimaaa~How was the date?" Kusu-Kusu asked.

"What date? I just got drenched in the rain." I looked at her and sighed.

"Ran, Miki and Suu told me you and Nagi were going on a date~!" WHAT? That has got to be a lie.

"What're you talking about Kusu-Kusu?"

"The person who texted you was NAGIIIIIII" That explains what shes on about.

"Oh. I wasted my time." I sighed, and picked up my phone.

I went to my texts to where the latest one was, and started to punch the buttons on my phone.

_Rima to Nagi: fuji-girl, __i noe its you, why didn't u just tell me? = =._

I waited for a reply, and he replied.

_Nagi to Rima: __sorry I didn't tell you, rima-chan, I just wanted to sort things out…but I guess its to late yeah? msn plz ;)._

This guy is defiantly a stalker, first my number, now he wants my msn.

_Rima to Nagi: you seriously are a stalker __aren't you? How'd you get my number anyway!!!! And I'm defiantly NOT telling you my msn = =. AND STOP CALLING ME RIMAA!!!!_

Stupid stupid FUJI-GIRL.

_Nagi to Rima: aww, why so mean rima-chan? __I got it off amu, besides Hotori-kun needed them…_

Great. Amu AGAIN.

_Rima to Nagi: __whatever! I don't care , try and find out my msn but YOU WONT BE ABLE TOO!!!!!! Mwhahahahahahaha goodbye._

I turned my phone off, so I wouldn't have to see his stupid texts again.

Nagihiko's POV;

_Rima to Nagi: __whatever! I don't care , try and find out my msn but YOU WONT BE ABLE TOO!!!!!! Mwhahahahahahaha goodbye._

She seems to really, really hate me. What did I do anyway…?

I logged on msn, to see Hotori-kun and Amu-chan on.

_BEATJUMPER612: hey amu-chan do you know __mashiro-san's msn?_

_AMULETAMU: hey nagi! And yes I do…why do u want it?_

Shes suspicious again.

_BEATJUMPER612: oh, nothing she just forgot her homework stuff and __I wanted to tell her about it._

_AMULETAMU: oh okay! well ill give it to you then._

She is so G u l l i b l e.

YES. I got her msn. I win, Rima Mashiro.

The next day.

Rima's POV:

OK, first period was boring, Amu wasn't in my class, and guess who was? YEAH, FUJI-GIRL. It's a bad day today.

Lunch

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! It's finally lunch, I swear – this day has been so boring, not to mention bad.

"AMU-CHAN!" I saw her talking to Tada-gay, it looks like he still likes her…

"Hey Rima! How was class with_ him_?" She said, emphasizing on the word 'HIM' if she means Fuji-girl I will defiantly kill her.

"What him? Amu-chan, Mashiro-san likes someone in her class?" Tada-gay said.

"WHAT!? I do not! What're you on about Tadag- I mean, Hotori-kun." Snap, I almost said Tada-gay.

"Hey everyone, what're you guys talking about?" NOOOOO!

Fuji-girl.

"Hey Nagi! We're just talking about Rima's crush…" Amu smirked at me, evil…

"Crush? Oh, is it me? Haha." He laughed, WHAT THE! Why would I like Fuji-girl anyway.

"You wish Fuji-girl."

"Aww Rima-chan, why so mean?"

"Cause I like it, and it'll never change Fuji-girl." I told him.

He sat down, and whispered into my ear. "I have your msn, Rima-chan." Dammit, Lemme guess Amu gave it to him.

I tried to bite his ear, as he turned around, but guess what happened.

"OH MY GOSH RIMA!" Amu screamed.

* * *

**Yay! I made this longer than the other chapters :3. ****I hope you enjoyed , and thanks for reading! R&R please(;**


End file.
